


Possession Outtake - The Week After

by MidnightMinx90



Series: Red Revelations [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles Cuddle, Derek is possessive, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Scent Marking, Sleepy Cuddles, Stiles doesn't know Derek is scent marking him, derek likes to cuddle, possessive cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMinx90/pseuds/MidnightMinx90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hadn't thought about the consequences of having Derek mark him. Nor about how he would tell Scott, Malia, Kira and Lydia. Or his dad. Also not that the rest of the school would find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession Outtake - The Week After

  ”Rough night?”

”Uhm, ’mornin, dad,” Stiles replies, not sure of what else he can say, and his mind is reeling. He’s a complete lack of words and he knows there’s no possible way to explain what had happened without a) things being completely awkward between them for like, forever; b) his dad heading to Derek’s to arrest him, or – more likely – shoot him, because hey, Stiles is underage; and also c) his dad thinking they need to have “the talk” – again – but this time not only as a dad, but as the Sheriff.

   Stiles has the feeling that all three might happen, and then he’ll be grounded and if he’s to be with Derek again, he’s got to start sneaking out. He loves his dad, and doesn’t want to lose him or alienate him, but there’s something about Derek that draws Stiles to him like Stiles is a lovesick teenager or puppy or something.  

   Maybe he hadn’t been farsighted enough last night when he’d showed up at the Hale house, but he knew he wanted it.

He doesn’t regret it, and wants it to happen again, but he wishes he’d thought about how he’d explain it to his dad first…

   “You’ve got something you want to tell me, Stiles? Do I have to shoot someone?”

 In his rush to explain, Stiles sits up and winces at the pain as his skin pulls too tight over bites and bruises from last night.

  “Dad, I know you wanna know, but this isn’t something I’m ready – or willing – to explain to you just yet. So if you could just accept that it was my choice and that I initiated it, that would be great, thanks.”

   He heads for the bathroom because he’d really like to take a shower and have a look at just how bad the bruises look and how visible they are.

   It’s simultaneously better and worse than he feared. They are really visible, but Derek had maintained a certain amount of control and made most of them in places easily hidden by clothes. The ones on his neck are another matter, but it’s only Saturday and if he’s lucky they’ll have faded quite a bit by Monday.

   Not that he actually believes they will, but he’s allowed to hope, right?

   The warm water of the shower helps, so Stiles ends up staying longer under the spray than he normally does, and when he goes downstairs for breakfast his dad’s already left for work.

 Which, Stiles finds out, might be for the best because he’s feeling absolutely ravenous and he can’t remember the last time he was this hungry.

 ***

   It’s not until Scott calls him later that day to ask if he want to come with him, Kira and Malia to the movies that Stiles remembers that if they come within a few yards of him they’ll know what happened.

   So he feigns a sickness, saying he’ll stay home and do homework over the weekend.

 Lying to Scott has never been easy, but self-preservation kicks in and Stiles tells them to have a good time and that he’ll see them on Monday.

 ***

   Somehow Stiles made it through the weekend even though he doesn’t know how because he’s been hoping he’d see Derek again and that didn’t happen. So he’s just been stuck thinking about Friday night and what it means and will they act differently around each other now or was this a onetime thing?

   But just as Stiles is about to fall asleep Sunday night, Derek climbs through his bedroom window.

 He doesn’t have the time to ask what he’s doing there, because Derek crawls into his bed, wraps himself around Stiles, and says “MINE”.

 ***

   Derek is gone when Stiles wakes up the next morning, and he’s not surprised.

 He’s on his way to the shower when he decides to forgo it this time. He had taken one the day before and he was pretty sure the wolves (and fox and coyote) would smell Derek on him, shower or not.

   So he finishes up in the bathroom, eats breakfast and heads off to school, Friday’s marks completely forgotten.

   When Stiles arrives at school, the marks are still visible but covered by clothing. Which means every non-supernatural being won’t know yet.

   But Scott, Scott _knows_. Just as Scott’s pack knows and Lydia knows. Stiles doesn’t know how Lydia knows; she just does. Then again, not much slips by Lydia.

 Because Scott and Malia and Kira can smell Derek on him, and when Scott just looks at him, Stiles starts to think that maybe he should have given his best friend a heads-up.

   “My choice, dude,” he says to Scott on Monday morning before class.

 “When…”

 “Friday night,” Stiles cuts in, before Scott embarrass himself by trying to find out _how_ to ask.

 “Then why do you still reek of him?”

 “Because…” He suddenly doesn’t know what to say. How can he even say that Derek is not only incredibly possessive but also really enjoys cuddling? Derek seems pissed off most of the time, nothing like he was with Stiles on Friday and the night before.

   Stiles take a deep breath.

 “He came over last night. No, nothing happened; he just slept beside me and then he was gone when I woke up. Also, dad doesn’t know, so you can’t say anything, because I just told him that it was my choice and that he’ll know when the time’s right. I just don’t feel comfortable telling him, because he’s already worried enough after everything that happened and I don’t want him to worry even more.”

   Scott just nods and leaves it at that. At least for now. Because Stiles knows Scott, knows him better than anyone else, and Scott just doesn’t leave things alone for a long time. He just hopes his friend won’t go to Derek and have a “If you hurt him I’ll kill you” talk, because that would be really awkward.

   When he sees Lydia in class, she just smiles knowingly at him, and tells him it was about time and that she’s happy for him.

 Stiles is really glad Lydia can be simple sometimes, especially since the whole banshee thing can be an utter nightmare sometimes. Well, pretty much all the time.

 ***

  When the guys in the locker room see him when they’re changing for lacrosse later that week, he knows it’s just a matter of minutes before the whole school knows.

   He somehow doesn’t care though. It’s not like he’s going to announce to everyone that he fucked Derek Hale, but when they ask what the chick’s like, he simply replies that “HE is possessive, and if he thinks I’m threatened, he won’t hesitate to come after you,” which leaves the whole room silent.

   Although Stiles gets weird looks the whole week, no one actually comes up to him to say anything; they just talk about him behind his back.

 ***

   Wednesday night, Derek comes back into his room again. Just like last time, he snuggles up to Stiles, wrapping himself around the younger boy and sighs in contentment.

   Stiles tries to turn around so he can kiss him, but end up kissing Derek’s chin instead. Derek just hums and licks Stiles’ neck before biting down, just holding him there.

 The teen’s breath spikes and he can feel a slight hint of canines.

   He shivers slightly, but stays still. Stiles feels safe with Derek, knows he wouldn’t hurt him on purpose, but he’s just a human himself.

 Although his fight-or-flee instincts aren’t the best, he still knows to stay still and not entice the predator is the wisest thing to do.

   But this is Derek, and Derek means safety, so Stiles grinds his ass against Derek’s dick, which makes the canines lengthen and a growl of warning escape the mouth still attached to his neck.

   So when Derek moves in order to flip Stiles over on his back and climbs on top of him, Stiles take it as a victory – especially when Derek growls again before kissing Stiles deep and hard and demanding.

   Stiles loves this, loves that he can make Derek growl out of need and want. He reaches behind Derek to grab his ass and digs his nails into it as his moves his own hips up to grind against Derek’s dick again.

   Derek stops kissing him so he can remove Stiles’ shirt and his own, before moving his mouth down to lick and nibble at Stiles’ collarbone.

 Stiles moans as Derek starts liking a trail down to one of his nipples and starts sucking on one while pinching the other with his hand.

 He switches as Stiles arches his back and moans deep and throaty.

   Just as Stiles is about to reach for Derek’s belt, Derek is suddenly gone.

 Confused, Stiles looks around, wondering what the hell had just happened.

   Then he hears the sound of a car pulling into the driveway and realises his dad’s back from work and that Derek had heard him and had left before the Sheriff found him in bed with his son.

 Stiles is really glad he doesn’t have to explain that, because even coming up with an excuse as to what Derek would be doing in the house would’ve been bad enough.

   So Stiles hurries back under the covers and pretends to be asleep when his dad checks in on him even though he’s really hard and his pulse is still going at a hundred miles an hour. .

 ***

   Derek didn’t come back, and Stiles wakes up late for school the day after, so it’s not until after he’s at school that he realises the shirt he’s wearing isn’t his own.

   And it’s far too late when he does, because suddenly Scott and the others are there, and they all just give him a _look_.

   So Stiles looks them square in the eyes, one after another, a look that says _‘I will kill you if you as much as think about talking about this’_ , and then he walks off.


End file.
